


Connection

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Harmony [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Force Bond, Oral, Smut, guiding Kylo to the light, kylo as Rey's prisoner, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has Kylo under her control</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

His eyes fluttered as he regained consciousness gradually. The last clear memory he had was of pain and cold. He was lying on the floor of a darkened room; by the hum he felt, he discerned that he was on a ship. He could feel the vibrations of the ship's engines underneath him. He slowly became more aware of himself and his surroundings, soon realizing his wounds had been treated. He had been stripped of his robes, his arms over his head, cuffed, naked and vulnerable. He could sense his weapon, though it was not in the room with him, but he felt something far more important than his saber. 

He was immediately aware of her. She was on this ship, alone and she knew he was awake. He could tell she was aware that he was conscious, making her way down to his cell. He looked backwards, trying to see the restraints. He was still disoriented when the doors slid open and he saw the shadow of her figure in the doorway. He could feel her reaching out with the Force, touching his mind. Rey was gentle this time. He closed his eyes, her touch strangely soothing in his mind. She brushed over the places that burned with the dark side, that ached and throbbed with old pain. 

The memories of his parents, their fear of him when they realized how strong he was, the fear of his old master Skywalker, his uncle. None of them understood. He could read their thoughts, pull out their deepest fears—they didn't love him enough, their fear was stronger. 

But Rey, she was a light. She reached out with the Force, touched him and tried to understand. He could still feel the anger in her toward him, but she wanted to understand. She walked over to him crouching down, laying her arms across her knees as she studied him. Rey shook something and a pale light illuminated, the area immediately around the two of them leaving the rest of the room in darkness. “What do you intend to do?” Kylo stared hard at her. He felt weak, tired, his connection to the Force felt strained at the moment. 

Her brown eyes were like flints as she said softly, “You need to be healed. I can feel it. You are afraid and you don't understand. They feared you, but I am not afraid of you.” 

Kylo frowned, turning away. Rey stood, moving around, surprising him as she straddled him. He was naked, cold but she was warmth. She leaned down, grasping his face in both her hands, forcing him to look at her. Then she kissed him. The tenderness was surprising. Her mind reached out, cradling his frantic thoughts, his fear, his guilt, holding them as her kiss deepened. She moved her tongue over his lips. He couldn't fight her, he didn't want to fight her, he wanted to feel loved, cherished, like he belonged with someone, to someone, but most importantly he needed to be understood. 

Rey opened her mind to his, he could feel her loneliness, isolated, her struggles to survive waiting for a family that never came back for her. He began to return her kisses, feverishly, passionately. They both struggled to connect to something, to someone—they needed each other for balance. His arms strained against the restraints. He might be able to break them with the Force, but he couldn't seem to focus. All his thoughts were held by her, comforted by her. They moaned together as they kissed, her mouth nipping at his lips, his tongue, their need becoming stronger. 

Rey pulled back, standing above him. He watched as she stripped out of her clothing. The long lean lines of her body caught the dim light, his breath caught watching her. She was beautiful, firm muscled body, rolling slopes of her hips, the pert rise of her breasts. His breath quickened, blood running hot to his groin gazing at her. 

She straddled him again. He could not stop his body from reacting to her even if he had wanted to as she leaned down on one hand, once again kissing him, tracing his lips with her tongue, her other hand reaching down to grasp him. He could feel her whispered soft caresses in his head. Let me love you. No one has shown you real love, let it be me. That was when he felt himself surrender to her with a long deep moan of pleasure. 

Rey moaned softly when she felt him release control to her. She smiled; she didn't want to control him, she just didn't want him to fight anymore. The struggle, the hurt, she wanted to heal him, to bring him back to the light. His pain was still there, but he was letting her sooth him now. She released her hold on his erection, his body sagged at the loss of contact making him gasp. She tenderly kissed along his jaw and neck, surprising him when she whispered. 

“Ben.” 

He closed his eyes feeling her light flow through him as her soft mouth moved over his chest, she nipped and licked down his stomach, it was not just sexual, it was comforting, she was easing something inside him. 

When her mouth found his erection, he bucked with a moan, her lips wrapping around him. Warm, soft, safe, she sucked hard, one hand stroked gently across his hips and stomach causing him to arch into her touch. Her mind rolled over his, gentle and caring. He gave himself over to her attentions. 

“Rey...Rey...” 

He groaned her name like a prayer, she moved her mouth up and down, his moans coming in time to her sucking. He was so hard it almost painful, her work-hardened hands slightly rough as she stroked over his stomach , the other grasping his shaft, pumping him into her mouth. Rey moaned against his flesh the vibrations rolling into his center. She brought him so close to the edge when she suddenly stopped. He gasped out a sob of need, but then she was straddling him again. 

She dropped to her knees over him, grasping his erection, rubbing the head of his shaft against her, covering him in her fluids. He struggled against the cuffs, bringing his head up to watch her, his face flush. She almost glowed, the light of the Force filling her. She was beautiful like an angel as she used him to pleasure herself, until she cried out. Her orgasm didn't just occur physically, he felt it within his mind. Her orgasm rocked through them both, through their connection in the Force. He jerked, almost coming, but she moaned, “Not yet Ben, not yet!!” 

He held his climax in check, he felt like his body was pulsing, his thoughts consumed with her. She moved him into position, sliding down onto him. He screwed his eyes closed, his head dropped back with a groan. Then she started to move. She rocked her hips, pressing him deeply into her body, tightening around him. She dug her hips against him, running her hands along his chest, her fingers digging into his flesh as she moved. 

The power of the Force flowed through her into Kylo, pushing away the darkness. She rocked and then dropped forward, her powerful hands grabbed his upper arms as she pulled her hips up, sliding to the very tip of his erection covering him in her wetness before slamming her hips back down. He sobbed with pleasure, he could feel her body and mind building, pulsing, she ground her hips harder, gasping, “Oh, Ben! Ben!!” 

Just as she climaxed, she waved one hand releasing his cuffs. Kylo grabbed her hips in an instant and thrust upward as he orgasm with a roar of release, pouring all that he was into her. She continued to ride him hard, pressing him as deep as she could into herself squeezing until he was gasping, sobbing. Finally she collapsed against his chest and he wrapped his arms tight around her holding her against him. 

They were both quiet until Kylo whispered. “Show me the way, Rey. Teach me to find the light again.”


End file.
